Many electronic systems rely on the use of boosted voltages in excess of a given supply voltage. For example, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) may use boosted voltage to bias a proof mass to improve the sensitivity of a MEMS sensor. In some cases, a boosted voltage may be used to supply a high-voltage driver to allow for application of increased electrostatic force to actuate a MEMS device. However, generating an accurate high voltage source typically consumes a significant amount of current. When the voltage required is well above the supply voltage, charge pumps are necessary to pump up an on-chip reference. Additionally, an amplifier is also required to ensure accurate regulation.